The Ridonculus Poke Race
by Skittykat501
Summary: Don is at it again! He, along with his niece Sapphire since Don has to look over her over the summer, has brought back the racers to travel Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. What new friendships will form? What adventures will the racers get into? Find out on THE RIDONCULUS POKE RACE!
1. LETS GET STARTED

**_I love Pokémon, I love TDRR, and behold, this was born. I don't own Pokémon or Total Drama, and read the end author note for important information. ENJOY!_**

* * *

In Tokyo Japan, Don 's voiceover could be heard. "Tokyo, capital of Japan, birth place of anime, electronic cat ears, and various videogames. One of those games being Pokémon. Pokémon is the base of this new season…but not in the way you think."

Don then could be seen on top of Tokyo tower with a 14-year-old girl next to him. The girl had short, strait brown hair with a pink cat ear headband. She had a black t-shirt with a hot pink heart in the middle. She had a hot pink leather jacket that only reached her hips. She also had black jeans with a chain hanging down and white non-high heel boots.

Don spoke first, "I'm your host, Don."

The girl then spoke, "And I'm your other host, Sapphire!"

Then both said, "And this is the Ridonculus Poké Race!"

(Intro, which is the Ridonculous Race intro only with Pokémon region landmarks)

"Hello and welcome back!" Said Don. "Our contestants are the same as last season, and are on their way here by bus. Let's go to Sapphire who is on the bus right now."

( ** _Cut to the bus_** )

Sapphire is standing in the bus with the contestants. She had a microphone in her hand. "Hello! I'm here on the bus with our competitors. Lets talk to them."

She walked towards Dwayne and Junior, "Hello, I'm the new host, Sapphire. How does it feel to be on the show again?" Asked Sapphire. She pointed the microphone at the two.

"We had a good run on the Ridonculus Race." Said Dwayne.

"And this has something to do with Pokémon. I think we will do well." Said Junior as he took out his ear buds.

"Oh, you play Pokémon?" Asked Sapphire.

"Yeah." Replied Junior, "Hey, how are you a host if your about the same age of me."

"How are you on this show if you're one year younger then me?" Asked Sapphire as she deadpanned.

"Touché." Said Junior as he put his ear buds back.

MacArthur was behind the father and son with Sanders, "But seriously, how did you come on this show?" MacArthur asked.

"Oh, I'm Don's niece and I love Pokémon so this worked out. Also something about my parents forcing him to watch me over the summer." Replied Sapphire. She then put the microphone towards Sanders and MacArthur, "So how do you think you will do in this season?"

"We did pretty well. I mean, we almost won, so I think we'll win this time." Said Sanders.

"Now don't get cocky! Cockiness does not win." Said MacArthur.

"We don't want to win." Said a girl across from Dwayne and Junior. Sapphire turned around to find Laurie and Miles.

Sapphire put her microphone towards the vegans, "What do you guys think?"

"We hate this." Said Laurie.

"Yeah, Pokémon is basically animal abuse for kids." Said Miles

"…You guys like PETA don't you?" Said Sapphire deadpanning.

"Of course, because PETA is right!" Yelled Miles.

"We're only here because we're in a contract and the producers saved us from that island of cannibals." Said Laurie.

"Alright then." Said Sapphire awkwardly. She then said under her breath "Whack-a-do's."

Sapphire was about to walk to the back to talk with the Bloggers but the bus came to a sudden stop making Sapphire fall on top of Junior.

"CRAP! Sorry!" Said Sapphire scrambling to get up.

Junior blushed, "I-It's fine." He said as he helped her back up.

Sapphire looked out the window. "Hey people! We're here! OUT!" Sapphire yelled. She led the contestants out.

…

"Welcome back!" Said Don. Everyone was in the building now. "As you know, this season has something to do with Pokémon."

Noah, Junior, Mary, Ellody, Lorenzo, Chet, Jay, Jen, and Mickey cheered a bit.

 **(Confessions)**

 **Noah**

"I have played Pokémon since it came out. I don't watch the anime though."

 **Junior**

"YES, YES! I'm great at Pokémon. I'm an expert. I collect the cards, play the games, and watch the anime."

 **Mary and Ellody**

"When we're not studying or in school, we play Pokémon." Said Mary

Ellody continued, "It's a good strategy game…and Turtwig is so cute!"

 **Lorenzo and Chet**

"After the Race, we learned we both like Pokémon." Said Chet.

"We played the recent games but we like the cards better." Said Lorenzo.

 **Jen and Tom**

"Yeah, I was surprised when Jen told me she played Pokémon." Said Tom

"I'm a big fan of the games." Said Jen. "I loved Gardivoir! It's so pretty. Thing is, I thought Pokémon was for nerds but it is really fun once you get into it!"

 **Jay and Mickey**

"Pokémon is one of the few things we play." Said Mickey

"Yeah, I like being the hero even if it's in a game. It's a start."

 **(End Confessions)**

"So what are we going to do? Get a game and play a tournament?" Asked Kitty.

"No, but there's a tournament at the end of the season. But this Pokémon thing is not what you think it is." Said Sapphire.

Don whistled and two creatures came towards him and Sapphire.

Noah, Junior, Mary, Ellody, Lorenzo, Chet, Jay, Jen, and Mickey gasped excitedly.

Laurie and Miles gasped in horror.

Crimson and Ennui…well, you know, deadpan.

And the rest gasped in surprise. On Sapphire's shoulder was a skitty and on Don's head was a chatot.

"No…way…" Said Taylor

"Guys, for this season, you will go on a Pokémon journey." Said Don

"We will explain more rules in our Head Quarters in Black City, Unova." Said Sapphire. She brought out a remote with a button and pressed it. A portal opened behind the two hosts.

"Please come in." Said Don. He and Chatot went through the portal. Sapphire stayed to make sure everyone got in.

"WOO! HOO!" Yelled Junior as he ran in.

"Wait!" Dwayne went in too. Following him was the others with Sapphire and Skitty being last.

(…)

Sapphire and Don bought a building in Black City for the whole season. The contestants were all in the building.

"Alright, first things first." Started Sapphire as she read down the list of rules for the season, "Do not trade your Pokémon, only catch Pokémon in the region your assigned with few exceptions, do not release your Pokémon, you may only catch six, no mega evolution-"

"Awww…" Said our Pokémon fans.

"Yeah, yeah, deal with it." Said Sapphire, "Anyway, no abusing your Pokémon-"

"POKÉMON IS ALREADY ABUSE!" Yelled Laurie and Miles.

"Can you two be quiet?" whined Sapphire. " One last thing, and I'm required to say this even though I know nobody would do this, do not eat your Pokémon." Everyone stared at her. "…Look, this season was on preserve for the original cast and that rule was specifically for Izzy."

"Oh…" Said everyone.

"We will now put you in teams." Said Don, "We're going to put you in teams by region but we won't tell you the region. Sapphire, tell the teams."

"First, any team from the Ridonculus Race will be sep-par-a-ted." Sapphire said with emphasis.

 **(Confessions)**

 **Lorenzo and Chet.**

Lorenzo and Chet are hugging each other crying.

 **Taylor and Kelly**

"I'm sorry we won't be together, honey." Said Kelly putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Huh?" Said Taylor looking up at her phone. "What?"

Kelly sighed. "Nothing."

 **Jay and Mickey**

"Mickey, if we never see each other or one of us is killed by a wild Pokémon, you've been the best brother ever." Said Jay.

"You too Jay." Said Mickey.

 **Stephanie and Ryan**

"FINE THEN!" The two yelled at the same time. They we're taking the hating route again.

 **(End Confessions)**

"Alright. Team one is Junior, Tom, Lorenzo, Taylor, Kitty, and Crimson."

 **(Confession)**

 **Taylor**

"So, we have a kid, a fashion critic, a stepbrother who isn't good at squat, a hyperactive girl, and a Goth. Great."

 **(End Confession)**

"Best team ever." Said Crimson plainly.

"Tell me about it." Said Taylor.

Sapphire continued, "Team two is Chet, Sanders, Stephanie, Mary, Dwayne, and Jay.

 **(Confession)**

 **Sanders**

"My team could be worse."

 **(End Confession)**

"Team three is Kelly, Ennui, Ellody, Owen, MacArthur, and Josee."

"OF ALL THE STUPID-!" Yelled MacArthur as she kicked a random chair out a window.

"The feeling is MUTUAL!" Yelled Josee.

 **(Confession)**

 **Owen**

"Yeah, I'm thinking this won't end well"

 **(End Confession)**

"Okay then." Said Sapphire, "Team four is Geoff, Devin, Laurie, Jen, Rock, and Jacque."

 **(Confession)**

 **Geoff**

"Laurie and Jacque are odd but I think that I have a pretty good team! Devin's a pretty cool guy when he's not heart broken. Jen plays Pokémon. And Rock, well, rocks!"

 **(End Confession)**

"Team five is Pete-"

 **(Confession)**

 **Gerry**

"And just like that that team is bad."

 **(End Confession)**

"-Carrie, Mickey, Miles, Tammy, and Ryan."

Sapphire waited, "Okay, not that much emotion for that team. So the last team is Noah, Brody, Gerry, Leonard, Spud, and Emma."

 **(Confession)**

 **Noah**

"YEEEEEEEESSSS!" Yelled Noah in triumph.

 **Emma**

"I'm happy that Noah is on my team, kind of. I just hope I won't be too distracted. It's going to be worse since Kitty's not there to snap me out of it all the time. Even worse, have you seen my team? A wizard wannabe, a party boy, a lazy rocker, and an old man. With me being distracted, Noah is our only hope." She then thought for a moment "Unless he is distracted by me in return. Then we're all doomed."

 **(End Confession)**

"Team one." Started Don, "Please follow Sapphire into the other room."

They did what Don said. Sapphire closed the door. The room was highly lighted but the walls were black. The only thing in the room was a long table with six Pokeballs. Over the Pokeballs were two holographic screens but they were blank.

"Okay, this is where you will pick your starter Pokémon. You are Team Kalos!" Said Sapphire. "Now, these Pokémon consist of the main starter and three other Pokémon with three evolutions." Sapphire then opened each Pokeball and the Pokémon shouted their name. The holographs then had the Pokémon's evolution.

"Fenniken!"

"Chespin!"

"Froakie."

"Honedge."

"Flabébé!"

"Goomy!"

Sapphire got out a bowl with six slips of paper. "Each paper slip has your names. You will pick your Pokémon if your name is called." Sapphire got a slip out. "And first is…Kitty!"

"Oh yeah!" Yelled Kitty.

"Kitty, you haven't talked for most of this episode." Said Junior.

"So haven't Ennui, Jacque, Rock, Pete, Tammy, Ryan, Brody, Leonard, and Spud." Retorted Kitty. She walked up to the table. "Um…AWWW! You're so cute! I'll take you!" Kitty said picking up Flabébé. Sapphire tossed her the Pokeball.

"Next is…Taylor!" Said Sapphire

Taylor walked up to the table and looked at all the Pokémon with a deadpan face. "Sigh, I guess this one will do." Said Taylor pointing to Fenniken. Fenniken hopped into Taylor's arms and licked her face. "Ah! Ah. Okay." Taylor giggled a bit. "Stop! That tickles!" Sapphire threw Taylor the ball.

"Next is Lorenzo!" Said Sapphire

Lorenzo walked up to the table and picked up Chespin. "Chespin was my favorite Kalos starter." Sapphire threw the Pokeball to Lorenzo.

"Next is…Crimson!"

Crimson calmly walked up to the table and picked Honedge

 **(Confession)**

 **Crimson**

"This was the only one that was a ghost type." Crimson looked at Honedge who was floating right next to her.

 **(End Confession)**

Sapphire tossed Crimson the Pokeball and pulled out another name. "Next is…Junior!"

 **(Confession)**

 **Tom**

"I do not want Goomy. It is basically a ball of goo. But I'm sure Junior thought the same thing so, sigh."

 **(End Confession)**

Junior pumped his fist in the air, ran past Froakie, and picked up Goomy.

 **(Confession)**

 **Tom**

"Never mind"

 **Junior**

He petted Goomy who was in his lap, "Look, ever since I saw Goomy in the early releases of Pokémon XY, I knew he was going to be an underdog that evolved into an awesome Pokémon. I was right! Goodra is amazing!" Junior lifted his hand up but it was covered in goo. "I have to get used to that though."

"Goo!" Said Goomy happily.

 **(End Confession)**

Sapphire threw him his Pokeball. She also threw Tom Froakie's Pokeball. "Tom, you get Froakie."

"I'm cool with that." Said Tom just glad he didn't get Goomy. He caught the ball and picked up Froakie.

Sapphire got out black, purple, and pink purses and red, blue, and white backpacks. "These amazing bags can hold a lot! Backpacks are for boys, purses are for girls, choose your colors!"

Junior picked red, Tom picked blue, Lorenzo picked white, Crimson picked black, Kitty picked purple, and Taylor picked pink.

Sapphire got the remote out and pushed a button. Another portal opened behind her, "Alright, this portal will take you to Kalos. Good luck."

"Really? Any instructions? Any indication on what we have to do?" Asked Taylor.

Sapphire threw a small device at her.

"OW!" yelled Taylor

"This is a televice. We will communicate with you guys with this." Said Sapphire. She then pushed Taylor into the portal. "You all have one televice in each of your bags."

"You are a rude little child." Said Tom

"Thank you, I try. Now, good bye." Said Sapphire. The last five ran through the portal and it closed.

Sapphire opened the door, "DON! Send in team 2!"

"Chet, Dwayne, Mary, Jay, Sanders, Stephanie, please go into the room." Said Don. The six walked in. Six new Pokeballs were on the table and the holographs were blank again.

"Hello. You guys are team Unova." Said Sapphire.

"You know what?" Asked Stephanie

"Not 'you know what,' its UNOVA!" Said Sapphire. She opened each Pokeball and the evolutions appeared once again on the holographs.

"Snivy."

"Solosis!"

"Oshawott!"

"Deino!"

"Lillipup!"

"Tepig!"

"So, I'll call out your name randomly, pick a Pokémon, blah, blah, blah, CHET!" Yelled Sapphire.

"Pfff! I already know what Pokémon to choose." He walked up to the table and picked up Oshawott.

"Oooh! Good choice! Oshawott is my favorite Unova starter too!" Sapphire tossed him a Pokeball. "Next is…Sanders!"

Sanders looked at all the Pokémon. "Let's see, all of them are good…" Her eyes went to Lillipup. "But I think I'll go with Lillipup. I was trained to work with dogs." She picked up Lillipup and Sapphire threw her a Pokeball.

"Next is…Jay!" Said Sapphire.

 **(Confession)**

 **Jay**

"If this was the game, I would pick Tepig, but when they evolve they might hurt me. I need to pick the Pokémon that is least likely to hurt me in all evolution."

 **(End Confession)**

"Um…Solosis." Said Jay. But he just stood there.

"Are you going to pick solosis up?" Asked Sapphire.

"Oh-okay." Said Jay. He walked up to the table and picked up Solosis.

"Alright…THINK FAST!" Sapphire threw a Pokeball at him.

It hit him in the head and fell to the floor. "Ouch…"

"Sorry, but this whole time I've been throwing the Pokeball at people and they catch it." Said Sapphire awkwardly.

"It's fine." Said Jay as he picked up the ball from the ground. Sanders watched closely at all of this.

 **(Confession)**

 **Sanders**

"I feel sorry for Jay. I think we need to teach him to not let people walk all over him. Right Lillipup?" Said Sanders

"Lilli!" Said Lillipup

 **(End Confession)**

"Next is…Dwayne!" Said Sapphire

"Alright, I'm going to pick a Pokémon that Junior would think is cool. Let's see, he told me about his Pokémon Black game and he said that if he could have any Unova Pokémon he would pick-" Dwayne walked over and picked up Deino. " I pick this one."

"It has a name you know. Deino." Said Sapphire as she threw him the Pokeball.

Dwayne caught the Pokeball "I know that."

Sapphire shrugged "Alright then. Next is…Stephanie"

Stephanie looked at the remaining two Pokémon. Snivy and Tepig. She looked at the evolution chart and saw that Tepig evolved into a fighting type. "I'll take the pig." Said Stephanie picking the fire pig up.

Sapphire tossed her Tepig's Pokeball and Sapphire also tossed Mary Snivy's Pokeball. "Mary, you get Snivy."

Mary picked up Snivy, "That's fine. She was going to be my first choice anyway."

Sapphire got out pink, blue, and orange purses and black, yellow, and red backpacks. "Guys, choose your colors! Backpacks are for boys, purses are for girls."

Chet picked black, Dwayne picked yellow, Mary picked orange, Jay picked red, Sanders picked blue, and Stephanie picked pink.

Sapphire pressed a button on her remote and a portal appeared behind her again. " You all have a televice in each of your bags so we can communicate with you guys. This portal leads to Unova…GET IN IT!"

"You know, there are nicer ways to-" started Dwayne

"Are you getting in or do I have to push you?" Said Sapphire

The six ran into the portal and the portal closed behind them. Sapphire walked towards the door again. "Don! Team three!"

"Kelly, Ennui, Ellody, Josee, MacArthur, Owen, please enter the room." Said Don

 **(Confession)**

 **Owen**

"I'm sad that me and Ennui are the only boys on the team. He doesn't talk much, Josee seems off, Ellody cares more about science and stuff, Kelly is a little old, MacArthur seems cool but she gets aggressive when she's around Josee and Jacque. And since Josee is on our team…well."

 **(End Confession)**

Sapphire opened up the new six Pokeballs on the table and the holographs had their evolutions.

"Budew-dew!"

"Chimchar!"

"Turtwig"

"Piplup!"

"Shi-Shinx!"

"Gible…"

"Alright, lets do this." Sapphire started taking the bowl out once again. "I'll pick your name, go get your Pokémon, yada, yada."

 **(Confession)**

 **Sapphire**

"Look, I LOVE Pokémon. I LOVE hosting, I just don't like explaining things more than once."

Don opened the Confessional door. Don't worry it is no longer a bathroom.

"Sapphire, hosts aren't allowed to do Confessionals." Said Don

Sapphire stared at him, "Do I look like I care?"

 **(End Confession)**

"So, first is Ello-"

"TURTWIG!" She yelled. Everyone stared at her. "Ahem, I mean…I'll have Turtwig." She then said calmly. She walked up and picked up Turtwig. Sapphire threw her a Pokeball.

"Alright, moving on, Owen, you go."

Owen looked at all the Pokémon. Then Gible started screaming.

"GIB! GIB! GIBLE!" It yelled.

Owen walked up to the Gible and took out a chocolate bar. "Hey Sapphire, are Pokémon allowed to eat human food?"

"Unlike normal animals, Pokémon CAN eat human food." Said Sapphire

Owen offered the chocolate bar to the dragon Pokémon, " Here"

"Gible!" Yelled Gible. He took the bar into his small hands and started eating.

"Sapphire, I'll take this little guy." Said Owen picking Gible up.

Sapphire threw him a Pokeball. "Next is MacArthur!"

"Why does she get to go first?" Yelled Josee

"It's random! GET OVER IT!" Yelled MacArthur. She walked up to the table and looked at all the Pokémon. "Hard for me to decide."

"Cough! Evolutions, COUGH!" Said Sapphire.

MacArthur looked at all the evolutions and her eyes laid upon Luxray. She looked down and saw Shinx.

"I'll take Shinx." Said MacArthur picking him up. Sapphire threw her a Pokeball.

"Next is Kelly!" Said Sapphire.

Kelly looked at the Pokémon and evolutions. "I'll take Budew, its evolutions are quite pretty." Said Kelly picking him up.

"Alright, THINK FAST!" Yelled Sapphire as she tossed the Pokeball. Kelly caught it. "Alright, next is Josee."

Josee looked at the remaining two Pokémon. "So, it has come down to a fire monkey and a penguin. As an ICE dancer I'll go with Piplup."

Sapphire threw her a Pokeball and Josee picked up Piplup. Sapphire threw Ennui Chimchar's Pokeball. "Ennui, you get Chimchar."

Ennui walked up and extended his arm to Chimchar. Chimchar climbed up his arm on to his shoulder.

Sapphire got out yellow, pink, blue, and red purses and black and white backpacks. "Choose people! Backpacks for boys, purses for girls."

Kelly picked yellow, Ennui picked black, Ellody picked red, Josee picked pink, MacArthur picked blue, and Owen picked white.

"Alright then." Said Sapphire getting her remote out again. The portal appeared behind her.

"I'm guessing that portal goes into the Sinnoh." Guessed Ellody.

"YUP! Now get your butts in it!" Yelled Sapphire pointing towards the portal. The six ran into the portal. Sapphire opened the door again. "Don! Team…What are we on now?"

"We're on team four. I'll send them in. Jen, Rock, Jacque, Laurie, Devin, Geoff, please step inside the room."

They all went into the room. Well, almost all.

"I will not participate in this glorifying animal abuse game." Said Laurie. Sapphire walked over, picked her up, and carried her bridal style into the room.

"How are you able to do that?" Asked Emma from inside

"I'm strong, deal with it." Said Sapphire.

"You can get me into the room but you can't get me to play!" Yelled Laurie.

"We actually can. It's in your contract." Said Sapphire. Laurie rolled her eyes.

"Any who, here are your Pokémon choices!" Said Sapphire as she released the Pokémon

"Mudkip!"

"Bagon!"

"Tree-Treecko"

"Trapinch"

"Ra-Ra-Ralts!"

"Torchic-chic-chic!"

"Alright, I yell your name and you get your Pokémon. Got it?" They nodded while Laurie refused to show any emotion besides anger.

"Good enough. Jen, you first." Said Sapphire

Jen squealed. She ran up to the table and automatically went to Ralts. "I pick this pretty girl."

 **(Confession)**

 **Jen**

"Ralts is one of the prettiest Pokémon out there, next to Milotic." Jen then gasped, "Maybe I'll catch one!"

 **(End Confession)**

Sapphire tossed her a ball and pulled out another name, "Laurie!" Laurie glared at her. "… Dude, come on."

"No." Laurie stated.

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Fine, you just have the last Pokémon there." She put her hand into the bowl again "Devin!"

Devin looked at the available Pokémon. "I pick Mudkip." He said picking the small Pokémon up.

"Alrightly, catch." Sapphire threw the pokeball at him. She picked out another name "Geoff."

"Alright!" He went up to the Pokémon and he landed his eyes on Torchic. "Hey, this guy looks cool!" He picked the little fire type up.

"Uh, that's a girl." Said Sapphire.

"Don't care!" Said Geoff happily. Sapphire threw him a pokeball.

"Next is Ja-" Sapphire looked at the little slip of paper. "Jaqoq? Jasho? Ja- you know what, whatever, get your butt over here."

"Sheesh, you don't know how to pronounce a famous ice dancer's name?" Said Jacque.

"Famous? Who the heck watches ice dancing?" proclaimed Sapphire. She then smiled, "Except Yuri on Ice."

"AN ANIME IS BETTER THEN ME AND JOSEE?!"

"DUH AN ANIME IS BETTER THEN YOU TWO IDIOTS!"

The two started arguing. "Uh, guys. We need to continue." Said Devin

Sapphire stopped "Okay, okay. Whatever your name is, just pick your Pokémon." Sapphire gave him a pokeball and Jacque choose Treecko. Sapphire picked up another name. "Alright Rock, take your pick."

"YEAH!" He air riffed and walked towards the Pokémon. "Now, which is the more rocken?!" He looked at the two. Salamence looked cool and so did Flygon. "Okay, I have chosen… Trapinch!" He picked up the ground type Pokémon and Sapphire gave him the pokeball.

Sapphire got out another ball, picked up Bagon, and walked towards Laurie.

"No." Said Laurie.

"COME ON!" Yelled Sapphire. She held up Bagon to her.

"Ba!" Said Bagon.

Laurie looked at the small dragon type in the eyes. "Sigh, fine." She took Bagon from Sapphire and also the pokeball.

Sapphire then got out a purple purse, brown purse, a blue backpack, a black backpack, a green backpack, and a pink backpack. "These are your bags for this journey. Girls get purses and boys get backpacks. Have your pick."

Geoff got the blue backpack, Jen got the purple purse, Rock got the black backpack, Laurie got the brown purse, Devin got the green backpack, and Jacque got the pink backpack.

"Each of you have a televice in your bags so we can communicate with you. Alright, you guys are extremely annoying," She then pointed to Jen and Rock, "Except you two."

"Thank you!" Said Jen

"Uh, thanks." Said Rock

"Your welcome. So, y'all out through this thing." Said Sapphire said as she pressed a button and a portal appeared.

"Wait! I'm still very insulted!" Yelled Jacque

Sapphire kicked him into the portal, "Yeah, yeah, whatever ice dancer." She turned to the others, "You guys want to go the same way?" With that, the five remaining ran into the portal. "Yeah, YEAH. WHAT WE LEARN!" Sapphire opened the room door again, "Don, team next number!"

He looked at the next group, "Next is Pete, Carrie, Tammy, Mickey, Ryan, and Miles."

The six went into the room and Sapphire closed the door.

Sapphire started, " So, you guys are-"

"I refuse to participate in this glorifying-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it from the first hippie-dippie. I DON'T CARE." Sapphire said, with emphasis, and while leaning into Miles' face. She went back and continued, "You guys are Team Johto." Sapphire opened up six more pokeballs and new hologram evolutions.

"Larvitar."

"Chic-Chicorita!"

"Togepi-pi!"

"Cyndaquil…"

"Toto-Toto-Totodile!"

"Cleffa!"

"Alright, I will pick a name, and that person will pick their Pokémon." Said Sapphire, reaching her hand into the bowl. "MILES!"

"I will not-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll go last, you two are so annoying." Sapphire said as she threw Miles' name behind her and picked out another name. "Carrie!"

 **(Confession)**

 **Carrie**

"I don't know anything about Pokémon! I don't know if there's a strongest or what! So, I'm just going to pick the cutest one."

 **(End Confession)**

"I pick… Um Chicorita" Said Carrie.

"Awe! Adorable!" Said Sapphire. Carrie picked up Chicorita and Sapphire threw a pokeball at her. "Alright, next is Pete."

 **(Confession)**

 **Pete**

"My strategy for picking my Pokémon is to pick the most fiercest Pokémon. I want to show these kids that even at my age I can battle with the best of them!"

 **(End Confession)**

"I chose Larvitar!" Pete yelled.

Everyone looked at him. "Are you sure?" Asked Ryan

"You've seen it's final evolution right?" asked Mickey

"There is going to be medical care on this thing, correct?" Asked Carrie to Sapphire

"Do you want me to cast a safety spell on you?" asked Tammy

"I don't agree with a lot that's going on, but I especially don't agree with this." Said Miles

"I'm going to be fine!" Pete yelled.

Sapphire shrugged, "Hey, your funeral." Sapphire tossed him a pokeball and he picked up Larvitar… well, he tried. He failed so Larvitar just leaped off and followed Pete.

 **(Confession)**

 **Sapphire**

"That man's gonna die."

 **(End Confession)**

Sapphire picked another name. "Tammy!"

Tammy looked at all the Pokémon, then at all the holograms. "I pick Togepi. She seems the most Fairy-like"

"Okay then, Cleffa evolves into the Fairy Pokémon but okay then." Sapphire handed Tammy a pokeball. Tammy put Togepi on her shoulder. Sapphire got out another name, "Mile- Why is this in here twice?" She asked no body in particular.

"I'm not going to-" Sapphire got out a pokeball, picked up Cleffa, and handed the two to Miles.

"Whoop! Too late!"

 **(Confession)**

 **Miles**

Miles was sitting down with Cleffa in her lap. "I can't believe that girl forced this creature to me!" Cleffa happily hummed while playing with Miles' hand, "The poor thing is probably miserable!"

 **(End Confession)**

"Next to pick their Pokémon is Ryan!" Said Sapphire

Ryan looked at Cyndaquil and Totodile.

 **(Confession)**

 **Ryan**

"It's hard to choose, one is a crocodile and the other is a fire hedgehog." He then became wide eyed. "Stephanie's favorite animal was a hedgehog."

 **(End Confession)**

"I pick Totodile." Said Ryan

"Oh! Nice choice!" Sapphire picked up Totodile and a pokeball and handed the two to Ryan, "Totodile is my favorite starter."

With that being said, Cyndaquil rolled into a cowardly ball and Chicorita bullet seeded Sapphire.

"AH! OW, OW, OW, fine!" Yelled Sapphire. Carrie made Chicorita stop by putting her hand on her head. Sapphire pointed to Mickey, then pointed to Cyndaquil. "You, fire mouse, your partners." Sapphire got a pokeball and Cyndaquil and handed the two to Mickey, "Good luck."

 **(Confession)**

 **Mickey**

"I can't believe I'm going to have a real life Typhlosion!" Said Mickey. He looked at the small fire Pokémon. "Don't hurt me."

 **(End Confession)**

Sapphire got out five types of bags. She got out a green purse, a yellow purse, a blue backpack, a black backpack, and a white purse. "Alright, back packs are for boys, purses are for girls, pick your bags."

"But there are only five bags." Said Pete.

With that Sapphire got out a grey duffle bag. "Yeah, I got you this duffle bag. I don't want you to have a backpack incase your back would give out. I did the same for Gerry."

Pete took the duffle bag but sourly said, "I could've had a backpack, I'm not that old."

 **(Confession)**

 **Pete**

"Yeah, maybe Ill hurt a little more, but I can take anything these young kids can!" Said Pete

 **(End Confessional)**

Carrie got the green purse, Tammy got the yellow purse, Mickey got the blue backpack, Ryan got the black purse, and Miles got the white purse.

Sapphire got a button and pressed it. A portal opened up behind her. "You all have a televice in your bags so we can communicate with you. This portal here will bring you to Johto. Bye!"

The six ran into the portal and then it closed. Sapphire went out into the lobby again. "Last team Don! Don't bother naming them since there's only six left."

With that, Noah, Leonard, Emma, Spud, Brody, and Gerry walked into the room and Sapphire closed the door leaving Don alone.

"Sheesh, they should've gotten just Sapphire if this was going to happen." He said very bitterly.

"Alright guys!" Sapphire said happily, " Last team of the day! Team Kanto!" She brought out the six Pokémon, "Here are your Pokémon choices!"

"Pichu!"

"Zubat."

"Dratini!"

"Charmander!"

"Squirtle."

"Bulb-Bulbasaur!"

 **(Confession)**

 **Noah**

"They had _Zubat_ as a starter? They could've thought of something better than that like Abra or Pidgey or SOMETHING. There will be enough zubats in the caves we'll be going into."

 **(End Confession)**

"Um," Started Noah "Pichu is from Johto. Why is it a Kanto starter?"

"Well, our outlines for what was considered could be a starter Pokémon outside of the original three starters of a region was they had to have two evolutions. I still wanted our favorite Pikachu to be a starter so we made an exception to have pichu as a starter." Explained Sapphire

Sapphire got out a bowl, "Okay, when I call out your name, come up and pick your Pokémon!" She reached into the bowl and took out a slip of paper, "Spud!"

Spud walked up and looked at all the Pokémon, then at their evolutions. His eyes landed on charizard so he looked down at the starter under it. "I pick Charmander." He said as he picked up the Pokémon and put him on his shoulder.

Sapphire gave him his pokeball and pulled out another name, "Gerry."

Gerry walked up to all the Pokémon.

 **(Confession)**

 **Gerry**

"I wanted to pick a Pokémon that all the kids like, one of the main three. I know who they are since my grandkid always talks to me about Pokémon. He should be really happy his granddad gets to see real life Pokémon."

 **(End Confession)**

"I'm going to pick this little guy." Said Gerry pointing at Bulbasaur. He picked up Bulbasaur with a little difficulty so he could put him on the ground. He got his pokeball from Sapphire and walked back with Bulbasaur following him.

 **(Confession)**

 **Noah**

"Dang it, I wanted Bulbasaur since it is the only starter with dual types."

 **(End Confession)**

Sapphire got out another paper "Emma."

Emma looked at all the evolutions rather than the Pokémon. She looks at a full evolution and her eyes landed on a particular one. She looked down to the Pokémon under it. "I pick Dratini."

Emma held out her hand and Dratini slithered up her arm. Sapphire gave her a pokeball and pulled out another slip. " Brody."

Brody went up to the table and immediately picked up Squirtle. " Hey little dude!"

"Squirt?" Asked Squirtle. The small turtle then smiled, "Squirtle!"

"AW! He's so cute!" Said Sapphire as she handed Brody the pokeball.

Sapphire took out another name, "Noah!"

"About time." He said. He looked at the last two Pokémon, Pichu and Zubat. "I guess I'll take Pichu." He said as he picked up the small mouse creature. Sapphire gave him a pokeball.

"I guess I shall have the small bat." Said Leonard. Zubat flew over to Leonard and happily squeaked. Sapphire threw him a pokeball and went to get their bags.

Sapphire came back out with a blue backpack, a green backpack, an orange purse, a purple backpack, a pink backpack, and a white duffle bag. "Alright, backpacks are for boys and purses are for girls. Take your pick." Sapphire then picked up the duffle bag and handed it to Gerry, "And thinking ahead about your old back, I got you this."

Gerry, unlike Pete, didn't say anything as he took the bag, but he didn't look happy about it either. Noah got the blue backpack, Leonard got the green backpack, Emma got the orange purse, Spud got the purple backpack, and Brody got the pink backpack.

Sapphire pressed a button and a portal opened up behind her. "Okay, in each of your bags, there are televices that we will use to communicate with each of you. This portal leads to Kanto. Bye!"

The six ran into the portal and then it closed. With that, Sapphire went back outside to Don. "That's it Don!"

"Great job! That concludes our first episode. What will happen next? Find out next time on, THE RIDONCULUS POKE RACE!"

* * *

 **Whew, finally done. The way we will do this is Kalos, Unova, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, and then Kanto. See you next time!**


	2. Kalos: Meet Trevor!

**And we are back with our Kalos team! Thanks to maycontestdrew and Foxgirl426 for their wonderful reviews! Means a lot! About FoxGirl426's question about Alola, there are three main reasons Alola is not one of the regions. One: The game mechanics for Alola (i.e.: no gyms) would be too confusing to work into the story, as elimination will be along with badge count. Two: I started planning this story WAY before Alola came out so I can incorporate Alola into the story that far into planning. Three: The teams wouldn't be equal, 36 does not divide evenly between 7 regions. One thing, I don't believe in having an individual heal for each condition so I just have full heals available automatically. Enjoy!**

Don and Sapphire are still in the Ridonculus HQ in Black City.

"Hello, welcome back." Started Don, "Last time, we got things started as all the racers got their starter Pokémon."

"Today, we will follow Team Kalos as they start their adventure!"

(…)

Junior, Tom, Crimson, Taylor, Lorenzo, and Kitty stepped through the portal into a small town. Like, really small. There were only four side-by-side houses and a building with a red roof. The racers all had put their Pokémon into their pokeballs.

"Aw, what a cute little town!" Said Kitty.

"I think it's lame." Said Taylor

"Hey, where are we anyway?" Asked Tom

"We're in Vaniville Town." Said Junior

"That's right Junior!" Yelled the voice of Sapphire. Crimson looked into her bag and brought out her televice, which had Sapphire's face on it.

"Okay guys, like Junior said, you are in Vaniville Town! And FYI, you can wear these televices like a watch." Said Sapphire

With that, the six got out their televices and put them on their wrists.

"Good! Now, we have a helper in each region. You see that red roofed building? That's a Pokecenter. The nurse there will heal your Pokémon for free if they get hurt and there is a market place for items to help you on your journey. There is one in every town and city. He should be in there. He's adorable! Just find the orange haired kid." Then the video feed shut off.

"Alright, lets go." Said Lorenzo.

The six walked in to find a mainly white room with a pink haired woman behind a counter. There was another counter in the corner with a man. The rest of the place just looked like sitting room.

On the left side of the room sitting at a table was a short kid that looked around Junior's age. He had a sort of coconut haircut that was orange and wore a moss green vest with a white short sleeve dress shirt underneath. He also had black pants and green sneakers. He had a small Pokémon on the table in front of him. It looked like it had a white head that looked like armor and white armor on its back. Its stubby legs were white and its body was dark gray.

"That must be the kid." Said Tom

"That's Trevor!" Said Junior.

The six walked up to Trevor. The young boy and Pokémon looked up at the six.

"Oh, hello!" He said happily. He got up and held out his hand, "I'm Trevor! Nice to meet you!"

Tom, taking initiative, shook Trevor's hand and said, "Hi, I'm Tom. And this is Junior, Crimson, Taylor, Lorenzo, and Kitty." while pointing to each said person.

"Well, I'm supposed to help you guys by giving you these." Said Trevor. He went into his green backpack and pulled out twelve tiny tech cards. "These little tech cards will down load the Pokedex feature and the region map feature on your televices."

 **(Confession)**

 **Junior**

"Wow, lots of things are different from the game! I find that quite cool. I wonder if Tierno or Shauna is going to show up."

 **(End Confession)**

Trevor put the cards into the televices and the Pokedex feature became an option. "Here, one of you try it out on my pal right here." Said Trevor as he picked up his small Pokémon.

Crimson held out her wrist to the Pokémon. The Pokedex said "Aron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. It usually lives deep in the mountains. However, hunger may drive it to eat railroad tracks and cars."

"Did that thing just say that small thing eats railroad cars and tracks?" Said Taylor surprised.

"Yup. Luckily, Aron has not had that problem." Said Trevor. "Now, we're going to go to Aquacorde Town. There's one more person you guys have to meet. It's the town right next to this one, there is no wild Pokémon between the two, and we're going to be fine. Follow me."

Trevor, Aron, and our racers walked out of the Pokecenter and went out the town. There was a paved, gray pathway that lead to the entrance of what the group assumed to be Aquacorde Town. They walked to a little sitting place in the left side of the town. At one of the tables there was a man that looked in his early thirties. He had a white lab coat over black pants, and a dark blue dress shirt. He had brown dress shoes and (fabulous) wavy black hair.

The man turned and looked at the group. "Hello there!" He got up and shook hands with all the racers. "My name is Professor Sycamore, the Professor of the Kalos region!"

 **(Confession)**

 **Crimson**

"This place is way to happy for my taste. Every is so," She then shivered and hissed the next part, " _nice…"_

 **(End Confession)**

"I already know all your names since Don already told me."

"What!" Said Trevor, "He never told me!"

"Maybe Syca-whatever is more important than you." Said Taylor

"Taylor!" Complained Kitty

"What? It could be true."

"No." Said Prof. Sycamore, "Since you will be starting your journey the same time these guys will, Don and Sapphire wanted you to introduce yourself personally."

"Oh, okay." Said Trevor.

Prof. Sycamore looked at his watch then scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "I actually don't have to do much. I just wanted to introduce my self. In fact, I have to leave right now to go to a meeting. I must leave since it's all the way in Lumiose City." He too out a pokeball and released a large, black, dragon-bat Pokémon. He hopped on it as he flew away he yelled, "Bye everyone! See you later!" And he was gone.

"Prof. Sycamore was the one who gave me Aron. It was yesterday actually." Started Trevor, "He's been a family friend for a long time though. He's very… eh… flamboyant."

"We can tell." Said Lorenzo.

"I'll give you guys a small tour of the town." Said Trevor as they started down the lane.

Before the group could go, Junior's televice rang. He answered and it was Don this time.

"Before you continue, one of you must battle Trevor." Then Don hung up.

The group looked at each other. "Well?" Asked Trevor.

"I'll do it." Said Tom. "I want to try this Pokémon thing out. Jen always talked about it"

 **(Confession)**

 **Lorenzo**

"I'm glad Tom is battling. Aron is steel and rock type and Froakie's water type moves will be super effective on it.

 **(End Confession)**

"Alright! Lets go Aron!" Yelled Trevor

Aron jumped in front of Trevor, "A!"

"Come on out Froakie!" Yelled Tom as he threw Froakie's pokeball. Froakie came out.

"Froak." Froakie croaked.

"Aron, tackle!"

Aron ran quickly and head-butted the blue frog. Froakie got knocked back.

"WAIT! I don't know what to do!" Yelled Tom

"Tell Froakie to use Bubble!" yelled Junior

"Okay. Froakie, use Bubble!" Yelled Tom

Froakie breathed in and then released a fast stream of Bubbles towards Aron. The Bubbles hit Aron and it looked like he was hurt more than Froakie was.

"What's that all about?" Asked Kitty.

"Aron was hurt more cause Aron is a rock type. Rock types are weak against water type moves." Explained Junior

Tom over heard Junior's explanation. "Nice! Froakie, use bubble again!"

Froakie breathed in to use bubble.

"Aron, dodge then use tackle!"

Aron dodged the bubble stream and quickly tackled Froakie.

"Come on Froakie! Use bubble one more time!"

With that, Froakie breathed in once more and blew the stream of bubbles.

"Aron, do-"

Before Trevor could finish, Froakie's bubbles hit Aron. Aron the fell over and had spirals on his eyes.

"Huh? What did I do? Did I win?" Asked Tom

"Yeah, you won." Said Trevor. He got out Aron's Pokeball, and put back Aron. "Great job Aron, you fought well." Trevor walked up to Tom and put out his hand, "Great job Tom!"

Tom shook his hand, "Thanks Trevor." Froakie hopped onto Tom's shoulder. "Great job to you Froakie."

"Froakie!" Froakie said happily.

"Alright, now that we have battled like Sapphire said to do, I can show you guys the town." Said Trevor

The place they were at was higher the level then the main part of the town so Trevor just pointed to all of the shops.

"…There's the Pokecenter. Unlike most towns, Aquacorde's Pokecenter doesn't share the Pokemart."

 **(Confession)**

 **Taylor**

"Why does everything in this world start with 'Poke'? Is this actually part of the game or is everyone crazy? What's next? Poke Trees? Poke Grass?"

 **(End Confession)**

Trevor turned to Tom, "Hey, how about Tom and I go to the Pokecenter to heal our Pokémon and you guys go to the Pokemart?"

"That sounds good." Said Kitty.

Trevor pointed to the exit of the town. "When you're done, meet me at the exit of town."

(…)

"Hello you two! I'm Nurse Joy!" Said the lady behind the middle counter of the Pokecenter. Tom and Trevor had split up from the other five to go to the Pokecenter.

"B-But you were just at Vaniville Town!" Exclaimed Tom.

Nurse Joy looked at him confused, then happily said, "You must have seen my cousin. All of my family are the nurses in Kalos! We all look alike!"

"No way" Said Tom as he gave Froakie and Trevor gave Aron to her.

"Yup." She said as she took the two to the Pokémon healing machine.

"Trust me. Her family is everywhere. Including the other regions. I know, my friend Iris in the Unova region told me." Said Trevor

"That's a bit creepy."

"I know."

"Here you go! They're all happy and healthy!" Said Nurse Joy handing Froakie and Aron back to the two boys.

Tom noticed that Trevor did not put Aron back into his pokeball so he asked, "Why aren't you putting Aron back into its ball?"

"Well, I feel like I can learn more about my Pokémon if I keep him out. Of course when I catch more Pokémon I won't have them out all the time. I'll just keep Aron out unless he faints in battle." Explained Trevor.

Tom looked at Froakie's pokeball, then at Froakie. He then put the pokeball into his backpack and put Froakie on his shoulder. "That sound's good, doesn't Froakie?"

"Froakie!" Said Froakie happily.

"Should we wait at the exit?" asked Tom

"Yup. I gave the others some money to buy items. Oh! Here, I almost forgot." Trevor went into his backpack and took out some money to hand to Tom. "When you win a battle against another trainer, you receive money from that trainer."

"Thank you." Said Tom as he put the money in his backpack

"I gave Junior a little extra since I asked him to buy something for the next thing I'll teach you guys." Said Trevor

"Alright then, lets go." Said Tom. With that, the boys took off to the exit to wait.

(…)

"Crimson! Don't waste your money on that stuff!" Said Junior

The five were looking around the Pokemart for supplies for their journey. Lorenzo and Kitty had already purchased some potions and full heals (after the group getting a big lecture from Junior about what each item is) and were talking about their siblings with each other. Taylor got all her supplies and now was looking at the jewelry since she didn't use all her money on potions and full heals. Crimson got some potions and full heals too, but now she was looking at black Pokémon fur dye.

"Why not? This world needs a little darkness." Explained Crimson.

"Yeah, but one, there are lots of dark Pokémon you can catch. Two, Honedge doesn't have any fur; it won't do anything to him. Three, you need to save your money to help your Pokémon."

Crimson looked at Junior. "I'll just get one for future Pokémon. Why are you yelling at me when Taylor is over there shopping for accessories to make her meaningless life feel better."

"Because it's too late for her and she won't learn until something bad happens. Plus I think this stuff is too cheap for her."

"Ugh! This stuff is so cheap! Screw this, I'm getting more potions!" Taylor whined as she walked past Crimson and Junior.

"See?"

With that, Crimson, Taylor, and Junior made their purchases. Junior purchased the supplies Trevor wanted him to buy and also purchased some extra potions and full heals for Tom. They then made their way to the town exit.

(…)

"This is Route 2 guys!" Said Trevor. The two groups had regrouped together. Trevor walked up to Junior. "Junior, did you get the pokeballs?"

"Yup." Said Junior. He gave Trevor all the Pokeballs.

"Alright, you guys know that these are pokeballs. I'm going to give each of you ten of these." Stated Trevor as he did so.

"What do we do with these? We already have these little things for our Pokémon." Asked Taylor

"Yes, but you can also catch more Pokémon with these! I'll show you." Trevor walked into the tall grass. "Tall grass and caves are the main places you can run into Pokémon." He walked around for a bit… and a bit more… and some more. Nothing came up.

"Okay, that's weird." Said Trevor confused.

"Here, let me try!" Said Junior excitedly.

 **(Confession)**

 **Lorenzo**

"Honestly, I could show off my Pokémon knowledge like Junior, but why go through all that work?"

 **Taylor**

"Ugh, I can't believe a little kid is leading us around. I don't even let my mom boss me around! Ugh!"

 **Kitty**

"Junior is kind of taking the lead, but I don't mind. He knows the most about Pokémon out of all of us."

 **(End Confession)**

Trevor understood that Junior knew more about Pokémon then the others so he shrugged and let Junior demonstrate. Junior walked into the grass and almost immediately, a wild Pokémon attacked him.

"Fletch!" it yelled. It looked like a bird with a grey body, red head, and a black feather tail with a white strip

"What's that?!" Exclaimed Kitty

Crimson held up her wrist and put the televice in the direction of the tiny bird. The Pokedex said, "Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Despite the beauty of its lilting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory."

"Merciless?" Crimson said as she smiled

"MERCILESS!?" Yelled Tom

"FROAK?!" Yelled Froakie]

 **(Confession)**

 **Tom**

"I'm actually worried about Junior. He is still a kid and he doesn't have his dad with him! Crimson couldn't care less, Kitty and Lorenzo are not focused or responsible enough to look after him, and Taylor only cares about herself. Therefore, I have taken the initiative of watching over Junior. Maybe I can even teach him a thing or two about fashion. Right Froakie?"

"Froak!" Froakie agreed

 **(End Confession)**

"JUNIOR! BE CARFUL!" Yelled out Tom.

"Tom, I'm fine!" Said Junior. He threw out Goomy's pokeball, "Lets go Goomy!" Goomy came out with a happy face

"Goo!"

Fletchling flew towards Goomy at top speed.

"Goomy, dodge that tackle and then use bubble!"

Goomy leap to the side and then blew a stream of bubbles towards Fletchling. It hit!

Junior got out one of his empty pokeballs and threw it at Fletchling. The ball hit the bird and it went in.

"Wait, what?" Exclaimed Taylor

"Wild Pokémon can be captured if you throw a pokeball at it. You have to weaken it first and then throw the ball at it. It can break out if it's too strong. If the ball wobbles three times then clicks, you have captured your Pokémon." Explained Trevor

The pokeball that Fletchling was in shook once…twice…thrice(?)… CLICK.

"Yeah! I caught it!" Said Junior.

"Goomy!" Goomy happily said. Junior picked up the small dragon type and put him on his shoulder.

"I'll keep you out from now on." Said Junior

"Great job!" Trevor said to Junior. "So that is how you catch a Pokémon"

Lorenzo's televice rang. He answered it to find Sapphire.

"Alright guys, next objective. See the forest opening over there?" She asked

The seven looked forward and saw the forest entrance.

"Yeah." Said Kitty

"Your next challenge is to go into Santalune Forest, that's what it's called, and defeat all the trainers in there." Said Sapphire

"How many trainers are there?" Asked Tom

"Just three. Not that isn't allowed to defeat any of them for you."

"I was just going to study the Pokémon wildlife anyway." Said Trevor

 **(Confession)**

 **Lorenzo**

"Nerd."

 **(End Confession)**

"Perfect! Go. Be free!" And she hung up.

" Alright guys, ready?" Asked Trevor

"Sure, lets go." Said Kitty. The six competitors followed the short boy into the forest.

 **And that's where we end today!**

 **Reader 1: Boo!**

 **Reader 2: We didn't even get to see much!**

 **Hey, hey, hey! I have a system! Trust the system! It's going to be okay. In fact, I have a contest. Three of our racers capture these three Pokémon: Scatterbug, Bunnelby, and Pancham. Who captures who? It's not Junior; I'll give you that. Who ever gets it right gets a shout out in the intro of next chapter. Have fun!**


	3. Unova: Meet Iris! Team Plasma?

**Welcome back! Today, we shall enter the UNOVA REGION! Lots of people hated Gen 5, but it is my second favorite region (Fun fact, my favorite regions in order from greatest to least: Kalos, Unova, Hoenn, Alola, Johto, Sinnoh, Kanto. I'm going to be flamed HARD later for Kanto's placement). I'm really excited about writing this one! One important thing, despite the games being a real world thing,** ** _THE EVIL TEAMS ARE NEW TO EVERYONE._** **The games that Junior, Chet, and the other Pokémon fans are talking about just have them travel each region with Pokémon, not save the world from destruction and whatnot. Without further ado, here is Team Unova.**

* * *

"Welcome back." Said Don, back in the Ridonculus HQ. Sapphire is next to him.

"Last time, we followed the start of Team Kalos' adventure!" Said Sapphire

"Today, we follow the start of Team Unova's adventure." Said Don

(…)

Chet, Dwayne, Jay, Mary, Stephanie, and Sanders exited the portal into a small town. They put all their Pokémon into their pokeballs. There were three houses, a Pokecenter, and a building that was a bit larger then the others.

"Okay, now what?" Stephanie asked.

"Where are we?" Asked Sanders

"We're in Nuvema Town." Said Mary

 **(Confession)**

 **Mary**

"I like Unova and all, but Sinnoh is my favorite. It's Ellody's favorite too, so she must be happy. I still know a lot about Unova though."

 **Jay**

"I know a lot about Pokémon Black _2._ Mickey had the Pokémon Black card. I can help a little bit here but not that much."

 **Chet**

"Yeah, remember when me and Lorenzo said we played the recent ones? Yeah, we mean Pokémon XY up. I know NOTHING of the Unova region other than some of the Pokémon."

 **(End Confession)**

With that, Dwayne's televice rang. He took it out of his backpack and answered it. It was Sapphire.

"Hello racers, welcome to Unova! Like Mary said, you guys are in Nuvema town. You can were your televices as watches FYI." Said Sapphire

The six then put their televices on their wrists.

"Okay, you see that red roofed building? That's call-"

"It's called a Pokecenter. Nurse Joy, who is the nurse in every Pokecenter in every region since they have a large family that wouldn't exist in real life, will heal your hurt Pokémon for free. There is a mart in every Pokecenter which is called a Pokemart." Explained Mary

Sapphire stared at her. "I'm sorry, _WHO_ is the hostess?"

"I was just-" started Mary

"AP PAPAPAPA! Zip it!" Commanded Sapphire. "Anyway. Mary is right. We have a helper in every region. For you guys, she's in the Pokecenter currently. Find the girl with the small dragon type in her hair. Bye!" And Sapphire hung up

"Did she just say there's a dragon type in her hair?" Asked Jay

"What ever, as long as she gets this show moving. I want to win this already." Said Stephanie and she walked off towards the direction of the Pokecenter. The five followed her.

Inside, the Pokecenter was as Mary described. In the right sitting area there was a young, dark tanned girl with large dark purple hair that was put into two short, large tuffs at the top and one short, large tuff at the bottom. She had a light yellow blouse and the sleeve holes where big. The holes of the blouse had a pink lining and she had a matching pink skirt with a big bow on the side. She had white leggings and pink sandals. Poking out of her hair was a small Pokémon. It was moss green with stubby little arms and tusks from its mouth. It had a dark green horn on its head.

"There's the girl." Said Dwayne

The six walked over to the girl. She looked up and put on a giant smile. "Hi! My name is Iris!" She held out her hand.

Sanders shook her hand, "Hello. I'm Sanders. This is Chet, Dwayne, Jay, Mary, and Stephanie."

"Axew-ew-ew!" Exclaimed the small Pokémon

"Who's this little guy?" Asked Dwayne pointing to the small Pokémon.

Iris patted the small dragon-type. "This is Axew."

"Axew!" Axew exclaimed. He jumped out of Iris' hair and held out his hand to Dwayne.

Dwayne chuckled and shook Axew's hand with his finger, "Nice to meet you too!"

"Aw, he likes you!" Said Iris

"Yeah, yeah, LETS GO!" Yelled Stephanie.

With that, Axew jumped back into Iris' hair, as he was scared.

Iris huffed, "Fine then. Follow me." She walked out with the six following her. She led them to the bigger building. Inside was a laboratory set-up. There were many scientists around but one woman stood out in particular.

She was tall, with pale skin and light brown hair in a large up-bun. She had red hanging circle earrings, a white tank top, and a green skirt. She also had red sneakers and a white lab coat.

"Hello!" She said, "My name is Professor Juniper, the professor of the Unova region. Don and Sapphire already told me your names. Now, I have something for you all." She walked to a counter behind her and picked up twelve little tech cards. She walked back to the seven.

"These are tech cards for your televices. One contains the pokedex feature and the other contains the map feature." Professor Juniper put the cards into their televices.

Iris took out Axew, "Here, one of you try your pokedex feature on Axew."

Chet pointed his wrist towards Axew. The pokedex said, "Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. They mark their territory by leaving gashes in the trees with their tusks. If a tusk breaks, a new one grows in quickly."

"Cool!" Said Chet

 **(Confession)**

 **Mary**

"This is a much different game mechanic then the normal Pokémon games. I find it cool. The other teams probably had the same thing and, since we're all part of the same show, they thought this would be easier then having six different communication devices."

 **(End Confession)**

"Alright, what's our first challenge?" Asked Stephanie

With that, Sanders' televice rang. She answered it and saw that is was Don.

"I have that challenge, but it's only for one of you. One of you has to battle Iris. Good luck." Sand he hung up

"Okay, who wants to battle Iris?" Asked Sanders, hoping Jay would volunteer.

"Umm..." Started Jay

But before he can say something, Stephanie pulled him down to the ground, "I'll do it!"

 **(Confession)**

 **Sanders**

"Okay, its one thing that Jay isn't all that confident. It's another thing ENTIRLY that Stephanie is too aggressive for her own good!" Sanders sighed, "I feel sorry for Ryan."

 **(End Confession)**

"Alright. Lets do this." Said Iris. "Go Axew!"

Axew leaped out if her hair, "AXEW!"

"Come on Tepig! Win it!" Yelled Stephanie as she threw out Tepig's pokeball.

Tepig came out with an angry face on. "TEPIG!" it yelled

"Axew, use scratch!" Yelled Iris.

Axew ran towards Tepig and scratched his face. He then jumped back towards Iris

"TEPIG COME ON! USE TACKLE!" Yelled Stephanie

Tepig ran towards the dragon type.

"Axew! Dodge it and use scratch!" Yelled Iris

Axew dodged the head butt and scratched Tepig on the back.

"TEPIG DANG IT! TACKLE THAT STUPID DRAGON!" Yelled Stephanie. She yelled loud that the other scientists started watching. It kind of scared everyone including Tepig.

Tepig shook it off and tried to head butt Axew again.

"Axew, dodge then scratch one more time!" Yelled Iris

Axew dodged the head butt again and scratched Tepig at the back of the head. With that, Tepig wobbled and fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"WHAT! HWAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Yelled Stephanie.

"I won. Tepig fainted due to Axew hitting him enough times." Explained Iris as Axew jumped back into her hair.

Stephanie got Tepig back into it's pokeball, then started yelling. "GAAAAAAHHHHHH! STUPID PIG! THE ONLY THING WORSE THAN YOU IS RYAN!"

Stephanie started yelling and throwing things until Sanders got her in an arm lock and calmed her down.

 **(Confession)**

 **Dwayne**

"I think I understand why Sapphire and Don put Sanders and Stephanie on the same team."

 **Mary**

"Well, that's not right! Stephanie needs to take more care of her Pokémon if she wants to get far."

 **Jay**

"I feel sorry for Tepig. Stephanie doesn't seem like a good trainer. It's not Tepig's fault he didn't know what to do!"

 **Sanders**

"Whew. I think Sapphire and Don have me here as a bodyguard for…everyone. I'm also going to make sure to keep an eye on Stephanie"

 **(End Confession)**

"Girls, please calm down." Said Prof. Juniper

"I think I got her ma'am. Said Sanders.

Stephanie was calming down. "Okay, okay… I'm good." With that, Sanders released her. Chet's televice rang and he answered. It was Sapphire.

"You guys are not allowed to continue until one of you defeat Iris." She said. She then hung up.

"I'll go." Said Dwayne

"Great! Axew, your up again!" Said Iris.

Axew came out again an, seeing that it was Dwayne, was excited, "Ax-ax-Axew!"

"Ha, ha. Alright little guy," Dwayne took out Deino's pokeball, "You ready?"

"Ax!" Said Axew

"Alright!" Dwayne threw Deino's pokeball, "Deino, come on out!"

Deino came out of the pokeball. "Deino!"

"Axew, use scratch!" Yelled out Iris

"Deino, dodge and use tackle!" Yelled out Dwayne

Deino moved to the side quickly and head butted the green Pokémon.

"Alright, now use dragon rage!" Yelled Dwayne.

Deino blasted out a blue mist of energy at Axew and it hit him straight on. When the mist cleared Axew had fainted with swirled eyes.

"You won Dwayne!" Said Iris

"WHAT!" Yelled Stephanie.

"Dragon rage is a move that gives out a certain amount of damage every single time no matter what Pokémon type or level." Explained Mary, "Since Axew is a young Pokémon combined with the fact Deino tackled it before, that would conclude to a two-hit K.O."

Iris put Axew into his pokeball. "Great jog Axew, you did well"

Deino hopped onto Dwayne's legs, "De-deino!"

Dwayne bent down and petted the small dragon type, "I'm proud of you little guy."

 **(Confession)**

 **Stephanie**

"I do all the work and the old man gets the win?" Stephanie scoffed, "That is stupid! I SHOULD HAVE WON! I must've picked the wrong Pokémon."

 **(End Confession)**

"That was a great battle." Said Professor Juniper. She then turned to Iris, "Iris, I need to do some lab work. You should take them out and do what Sapphire and Don told you to."

"Okay." Said Iris. She turned to the door. "Bye Prof. Juniper!"

"Bye Prof. Juniper!" Said the six racers, except Stephanie because she was too salty.

"Bye!" Said Prof. Juniper.

Iris led them out of the building and into the Pokecenter.

"Okay, over there on that counter, "Iris started, as she pointed to the counter in the corner, "is the Pokemart. You may go buy potions and full heals for your journey. Dwayne, Stephanie, the counter right in front of us has Nurse Joy. She'll heal your Pokémon for free, so we'll go hear first."

So, Iris gave the racers some money (giving a bit more to Dwayne sense he won the battle and a little less to Stephanie sense she lost). Chet, Jay, Mary, and Sanders went to the Pokemart while Dwayne, Iris, and Stephanie went to Nurse Joy. Afterwards, Dwayne, Stephanie and Iris joined the others. Iris had let out Axew, who was hiding in her hair. Dwayne let Deino out sense he wanted to. Stephanie was still salty.

They made their purchases, along with Iris who bought ten pokeballs for each person.

Chet then asked, "Alright Iris, what now."

"Now…" Started Iris, "WE GO TO ADVENTURE!" She yelled

"AXEW!" Yelled Axew

Iris ran out of with the other six running after her.

She led them to the grassy patch right outside the town.

"Alright!" She started, "Wild Pokémon will attack you when you are in tall grass or caves. However, you can capture these wild Pokémon using empty pokeballs." She held up an empty pokeball. She then gave each of the racers ten pokeballs. "Would any of you like to demonstrate how to catch a wild Pokémon?"

Sanders turned to Jay, "You should do it Jay."

"What? Oh-okay." He said

"Alright Jay, go into the tall grass and catch whatever Pokémon comes to you." Said Iris

Jay walked into the patch of grass. He walked for a bit until a wild Pokémon attacked him.

It was a dark purple cat with emerald green eyes. There was pale yellow fur on its mouth, back paws, its neck; it's back, and the top of its front arms. It also looked like it had bright pink eye shadow.

Jay held his wrist up to the Pokémon. The pokedex said, "Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect."

"Go Solosis!" Yelled Jay

Solosis came out, "Solo!"

Jay was about to yell out a command but then remembered, and thought to himself, " _Wait, Solosis' only attacking move is psywave and Purrloin is immune to that! I'll just have to do what I can."_

"Solosis, use reflect!" Yelled Jay

Solosis put up a light screen around it self.

"What did that do?" Asked Stephanie

"That was reflect. It causes reduced damage to physical attacks for awhile." Explained Mary.

Purrloin ran up to Solosis and tried scratching it.

"Solosis, dodge it!" Yelled Jay. Solosis did so.

As said before, Solosis' only move wouldn't be affective. Therefore, this act of dodging and using reflect went on for a _long_ time.

"Why isn't he attacking? Asked Chet

Iris checked her actual pokedex (since she doesn't have a televice). "Solosis' only attacking move is ineffective to purrloin and I think he knows it."

"LOIN!" Yelled out Purrloin. She was panting and held up a paw towards solosis. She walked up to Jay and said, "Purrloin, loin, purr-purrloin."

"Um…" Jay awkwardly said.

Purrloin turned to solosis. "Purrloin?" Asked Purrloin

Solosis smiled, "Losis! Solololosis!" It happily said.

Purrloin smiled back. She then walked behind Jay and leaped onto his back. She looked through it.

"H-Hey!" Exclaimed Jay

"What's happening?" Asked Chet

"I don't know." Said Mary. "And the fact that I'm saying that is saying something."

Purrloin got out an empty Pokeball and walked to the front of Jay. She placed it on the ground and then looked up at Jay. "Purrloin?" She asked while pointing at the ball.

"Uh, yes?" Said Jay, unsure of what was happening.

Purrloin nodded then hit the ball with her paw. She went inside and it immediately clicked.

"What?" Asked Jay

"I think Purrloin knew that you had no chance but admired that you were still trying your hardest. She voluntarily wanted to become part of your team… I think." Said Mary

"Oh. Well, great job for befriending her!" Said Iris. She turned to the other five, "The normal way is that you battle the Pokémon, weaken it a bit with out defeating it, then throw an empty pokeball at it."

 **(Confession)**

 **Jay**

"That was an odd way to catch a Pokémon. But hey, I caught her, right? Yeah!"

 **(End Confession)**

With that, Stephanie's televice rang. She answered and saw Don. "Hey guys. Ready for your next task? It's fairly easy."

"Bring it on!" Said Chet

"You just have to get through this route and on to Accumula Town." Said Don. He then hung up.

"Easy enough." Said Dwayne

"Lets go!" Yelled out Sanders.

"Deino!" Yelled Deino happily

The racers, Deino, Iris, and Axew made their way through the tall grass patches. No one caught any more Pokémon but multiple wild Pokémon attacked the group sense they were so many people in one spot. All Pokémon leveled up to level 7.

The group finally made it out to a town that was bigger then Nuvema town with paved roads and tall buildings.

"Okay, we made it through." Dwayne panted.

"That was great training!" Said Sanders. She turned to Lillipup, who she decided to keep out, "Right Lillipup?"

"Pup! Pup!" Lillipup barked.

Jay's televice rang and he answered. It was Sapphire.

"Great job guys!" Started Sapphire, "Now, go to the Pokecenter, heal up your Pokémon and-"

She was cut off by the yelling by the commotion of something in the middle of town.

"What's going on?" Asked Iris

The group looked at Sapphire, who shrugged and said, "Don't look at me! Here, go over there and see what's going on. And Jay, hold up your wrist so I can see too."

The group walked over to the center of town. There was a crowd of people in front of a group of red haired boys and girls in knight-like clothing. On the front of their clothes was a symbol that looked like a shield that was black and white with a neon blue 'P' on the front with a same color zigzag pattern behind the 'P'. In front of them was a man in a weird looking, large, dark brown coat that covered his whole body except one black gloved hand that held a fencing sword with the same shield symbol on the handle. He had black boots and a red glass, black-rimmed monocle on his right eye. He also had pale green hair.

The crowds were talking until he held his hand up silencing them.

"My name is Ghetsis." He said, "I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk about Pokémon liberation."

"Huh?"

"What"

"What's that?"

"Who is this guy?" Asked Sanders

Ghetsis started again once everyone quieted down. "I am very sure that most of you believe that humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we need each other. But…is that the truth? Maybe we humans just assume this is truth." Ghetsis paced back and forth while saying his monologue, staring into the crowd, as if to mock and judge them. He continued, "Pokémon are forced to subject to the selfish commands of trainers, they get pushed around when they are so called 'partners' at work. Can you say with firm confidence in your voice that this is not true?"

The racers and Iris looked towards Stephanie with questioning looks. Even Sapphire did through the televice. She didn't notice. They quickly turned back to Ghetsis. The crowds also talked amongst themselves for a bit.

"Now," He started again, "We know Pokémon are the different from humans, they are living beings with great amounts of unknown power and potential. Now, what is our responsibility towards these wonderful Pokémon? What is a human's responsibility to Pokémon?"

He paced back and forth, silent. Staring into the crowd. He then came back into the middle.

"We must liberate all Pokémon from their trainers. Only then will humans and Pokémon be truly equal"

"SCREW YOU!" Yelled out Sapphire from the televice. Luckily, no one except the racers heard her since Jay had the televice volume on low.

Ghetsis finished saying, "We hope you consider these words. Thank you for your time and attention."

With that, the man and the knights filed out of the town to who knows where.

 **(Confession)**

 **Chet**

"I'm… confused. That guy looked so official. Its like one of those PETA guys that Laurie and Miles went on about but," He put a hand to his head, "I don't know."

 **Dwayne**

Dwayne had Deino with him, "I don't know much about Pokémon, so I don't know much about what he was saying but, freeing your Pokémon?" He looked down at his dragon type, "You don't want to leave, do you?"

Deino shook his head as he said, "Deino! No-no!"

 **Jay**

"Humans do help Pokémon. Mega evolution, even though we aren't allowed to use it if you're in the Kalos region, is caused by the friendship between trainer and Pokémon. Some Pokémon EVOLVE by friendship. What's he talking about?"

 **Mary**

"As a girl of science, I can't deny that there are many things we don't understand about life, both in the real world and the Pokémon world. We learn more about each other by living and being together."

 **Stephanie**

"Well, Pokémon are like people in a relationship. YOU GIVE THEM YOU'RE ALL AND THEY GIVE YOU THEIR ALL AND NEITHER OF YOU LOSE!"

 **Sanders**

"Honestly, he sounds like one of the crazy wierdos I have to deal with sometimes, only more respected and calm."

"Lilli" Agreed Lillipup

 **(End Confession)**

The crowds dispersed which left the Racers, Iris, and another odd boy.

"Well, that happened." Said Iris

Jay shook his head, "So uh-uh, Sapphire, what did you want?"

"Um… oh yeah, I just wanted to say that you can heal your Pokémon at the pokecenter and that your next challenge was to get out of this town. There was nothing important in this town. Nothing game important anyway…"

The boy came up to them. "Your Pokémon, they were saying something"

The group and the outside Pokémon turned to him. He looked about sixteen with pale green hair. He was very pale himself. He wore a white, long sleeved shirt with a black compression shirt underneath that sleeves poked through the white sleeve. He had a black baseball cap, a black bracelet and a necklace with a diamond framing a black sphere. He had khaki pants and green sneakers.

Iris spoke up, "Pokémon talking? That's quite the thing to say."

"Oh, I guess you guys can't hear either. I'm N" He said

Sanders approached him, cautiously, "I'm Sanders. This is Iris, Chet, Dwayne, Jay, Mary, and Stephanie."

" What is your goal?" He asked

Chet pushed Sanders out of his way, "We're on a reality T.V show to become the best Pokémon master ever and win money!" He yelled

"…Something like that." Mary continued

"So, your just going to use Pokémon for you own gain? What then afterwards? I'm a trainer too, but I can't help but wonder, are Pokémon truly happy like this?"

N looked at all of them. He pushed Chet out of the way to face Stephanie. "You. I want to hear his voice some more." He pointed to Lillipup, "Heal him at the Pokecenter. Battle me."

Sanders and Lillipup were taken aback. She took Jay's wrist to look at Sapphire for advice.

"I DON'T KNOW! Follow the kid's demands I guess! It's not everyday that a trainer allows you to heal your Pokémon before a battle! You know what to do afterwards." Sapphire then hung up.

Sanders looked to Lillipup. He nodded to her.

"Alright N," Sanders turned to face N, "I accept. I'll go heal Lillipup. Then I'll battle you."

* * *

 **And that's where we leave!**

 **Reader: (Throws torch at me)**

 **OW! OW! OW! FIRE! Come on! Cliffhangers provide a sense on longing and a reason why you need to come back to the next time I update! Next time is Team Sinnoh! Until then. And hey, in the reviews, tell me what you thought of Team Unova's reaction to Ghetsis speech. It'll be interesting to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
